miraculousladybugfandomcom-20200222-history
The Evillustrator/Transcript
[ Theme Song ] Marinette: Heeelp! (Marinette runs away from Stormy Weather, but she finds Lady Wifi. Lady Wifi puts a pink pause symbol on her, and Stormy Weather freezes her with her parasol. But then, Super Nathan arrives, and erases Stormy Weather's parasol. He traps the two villains in a cage he draws. He also erases the ice block Marinette is trapped in) Marinette: Oh, Super Nathan, you're my hero! Nathaniel: It was nothing. Marinette: (embraces Nathaniel) I love you! Nathaniel: ' ''(embraces Marinette) I love you too, Marinette. '''Ms. Mendeleiev: Nathaniel! What are you drawing? (Nathaniel looks up, revealing the scene to be a dream) Nathaniel: Wha, wha--- Ms. Mendeleiev: And these artistic endeavours are clearly why you are failing science. Nathaniel: I'm sorry... Ms. Mendeleiev: You go march yourself down to the principal's office and show him that checked scratch! Then you'll be really sorry! (Nathaniel trips over Mylène's bag, dropping his sketchbook. Chloé grabs it) Chloé: Ooh! Look, Sabrina! It's him as a superhero! And look who he's saving! It's Marinette! Marinette: Uh- Chloé: He's so totally crushing on you, Marinette! Nathaniel: Gimme that! Ms. Mendeleiev: Enough! Nathaniel, go! Hawk Moth: (his window opens) Ahhh... Artists can be so emotional. I love it. (turns a butterfly into an akuma) Fly to him, my little akuma. Draw him into our evil web! Hawk Moth: Are you tired of having your creative spirit crushed? Evillustrator, I'm your friend and patron of the arts. I'm here to offer you support. But I don't give this kind of power for free. I have a couple of items that need retrieving. Nathaniel: Just tell me what you want. (turns into the Evillustrator) Ms. Mendeleiev: The next particle physics presentation group is Nino, Adrien and Alya! Marinette: Oh! So lucky! Ms. Mendeleiev: And then, Sabrina, Chloé and Marinette. Alya: So unlucky. Chloé: Uh, Miss, can't you add her to another group? Sabrina and I work much better on our own. Ms. Mendeleiev: This is a group presentation, not pairs! Deal with it. Chloé: I hate dealing with it! Marinette: You wouldn't be willing to trade groups, would ya? Alya: And deal with that twosome terror? Sorry. But I promise to talk all about you in between particles and the physics! Marinette: You're the best! (glomps her) Chloé: Forget it, Sabrina. I don't have time for some dumb project. Besides, now you have Marinette to help you. Sabrina: Okay, that's fine, Chloé. We'll do the work. Don't worry. Marinette: Um, is everything okay? Chloé: It is fine, Marinette. Marinette: Well then, why can't you help us with the project? Chloé: None of your business, Miss Nosy! Marinette: Uh, actually, since I'm part of this group, it is. Sabrina: It's okay, Marinette. You and I will do all the research, and the writing for our project, and then, Chloé can present it! That way it's equal. Marinette: That's not equal at all! Is that how you two work?! Sabrina: Yeah! We've been doing this ever since grade school, when I started doing Chloé's homework! And we've been BFF's ever since! Chloé: You got a problem with that? Come on, Sabrina. Marinette: Sabrina, Chloé's totally taking advantage of you. You don't have to do what she says. That's not how a real best friend acts! Chloé: Ugh, not only am I Sabrina's best friend, I'm her only friend, so she better do what I say, 'cause without me, she has nothing. Mairnette: Well, I'd rather have no friends than be friends with you. Chloé: Whatever. I've got more important things to worry about. My hair is a hot mess and Jean Claude promised to work his magic. Later! Sabrina: Marinette! (hugs her) I can't believe you stood up to Chloé like that! It was so amazing. Marinette: Uhh, well...Yeah, what are friends for? Sabrina: You are my friend, and I'm really super excited to hang out with you, and have a new best friend who actually helps with the project! We're going to have the absolute best time together! Then, we'll do the presentation, and tell Ms. Mendeleiev the truth about Chloé! Sound good? Marinette: Sounds...great? Sabrina: YAY! Then I'll see you in the library, bestie! Chloé: Ugh! What do you mean, you're not doing my assignment?! Sabrina: Marinette's right! I...I'm not your slave! Marinette: I never actually said that... Chloé: But Marinette didn't buy a super cute beret at Gabriel's, and I did! And perhaps I could lend it to you. Marinette: Excuse me, but are you trying to bribe her into staying your friend? With a hat? Sabrina: Uhhh... really, really adorable hat! That would look fantastic on me! Chloé: No, excuse from ME, but you are trying to steal my friend from me, with homework! (The Evillustrator sees them, and draws a beret on his pad. Suddenly, berets fall from above, and one falls on Chloé) Chloé: Ahh! My hair! (The Evillustrator draws a hairdryer) Chloé: Ahhh! Please! Please! Ahhhh! (Adrien sees her in distress close by) [ Transformation Sequence ] Adrien: Plagg, claws out! (Adrien turns into Cat Noir) Chloé: No! Not the hair! Marinette: Time to transform! [ Transformation Sequence ] Marinette: Tikki, spots on! Ah! (Marinette turns into Ladybug) Chloé: No! Stop! (Ladybug arrives and jumps on the hairdryer) Ladybug: Run and hide! (Chloé runs) Cat Noir: I got wind that you were being blown away by a hairy situation. Ladybug: Fewer puns, more action! (Ladybug and Cat Noir stop the hairdryer, and disintegrate it) Cat Noir: (sees the Evillustrator) Well, that guy looks pretty sketchy! (Ladybug and Cat Noir go after the Evillustrator, but he draws a wall and they fall backward) Ladybug: Where'd he go? Cat Noir: I don't know, but he sure has a way of illustrating his point. Ladybug: (annoyed) Ughhh... Cat Noir: Seems this Evillustrator's targeting you specifically, Chloé. Any idea why? Chloé: No. Everyone adores me. Ladybug: (sarcastically) Yeah, because you're sooo adorable. Chloé: Yeesss! Ladybug just said I'm adorable! I totally need a picture of the two of us together! (takes a picture of her and Ladybug with her cellphone) Ladybug: Ugh! That was unpleasant. Chloé: Well, I look great, of course, but your smile is all wonky. I'll take another! (takes another picture of them) Ladybug: Sorry, I'm just a little camera shy. Cat Noir: Looks like somebody's got a fan! Ladybug: Yeah, great. Cat Noir: So what's the deal? Why are you acting so weird? Come on, you gotta admit that having this girl worship you is pretty awesome. Ladybug: (sees Nathaniel's drawing, spoiled by Chloé) Ugh, seriously? I'm over this! Let's go! Cat Noir: Are you kidding me? And what if the Evillustrator attacks her again? Ladybug: Fine! You stay! Later! Cat Noir: What do you mean later? Ladybug: I mean, you're the one who wants to protect her, but you don't need me. So, later! (swings away) Chloé: (looks over balcony) Ahhh! Ladybug! Text me! OK! Tikki: (Muffled) Ow! (Tikki pops out from Marinette's purse) Hey! Marinette: Sorry, Tikki... Chloé! She just...fires up this little red bug! Tikki: Well, simmer down! A hot head isn't going to get you anywhere! Marinette: It's hard to keep my cool. Especially in school. Oh my gosh! Sabrina! The project! (She checks her cellphone, and sees a lot of missed calls from Sabrina) Tikki: Uh-oh... Looks like you got yourself a new BFF! (Suddenly, Tikki sees someone in the window, and she hides. The one in the window is the Evillustrator, erasing the window pane.) Marinette: It's you! From the library! What are you doing here? Evillustrator: I just wanted to see you. Marinette: Okay... But why did you attack Chloé? Evillustrator: 'Cause Chloé is cruel and selfish! Marinette: Can't argue with that... Are you going to hurt me? Evillustrator: You? You're Marinette! You're beautiful and sweet and... you're perfect and I could never hurt you! Marinette: Wow...that's, uh... very, umm...flattering! Uh, thank you? Evillustrator: So, I just came by to ask you, it, uh, well, it's my birthday today, and, uh, would you wanna come to my party? Marinette: Oh, umm... Actually, it's not really the best night. See, I got a presentation to work on, and...I have to call my friend, so we can meet and... Evillustrator: Oh please, Marinette! It'll just be you and me. (draws an invitation and gives it to her) Marinette: Oh my gosh! That's...me! Evillustrator: You like it? Marinette: I...love it! So much that I will absolutely be at your party. On one condition. Evillustrator: Anything for you, Marinette. Marinette: You can't hurt Chloé anymore. I simply cannot bear violence. Evillustrator: For you and only you. Meet you on the left bank, next to Notre-Dame, at sunset! (draws a rocketpack, and flies away) Marinette: Ahh.... Tikki: What are you thinking, Marinette? Marinette: I'm thinking poor Nathaniel's got a crush on me. And his alter ego, the Evillustrator's gonna get crushed by Ladybug! Tikki: Yes, but... how exactly is Ladybug going to crush this crush when...you're going on a date with as Marinette? Marinette: Oh, maybe some cool cat needs to crash the party. Chloé: Ohhh... Sabrina is so selfish! Making me do this project by myself?! Ugh, my brain hurts... Huh? Hey! Cat Noir, Are you any good at particle physics? Cat Noir: Oh, this cat's got particle physics in the back. Chloé: Ah! Great! (pulls his arm) Sit, kitty! (gives him the project) Now, make it sound purr-fect for my presentation. See what I did? I made a cat joke! Ah! I can be funny. Cat Noir: (sarcastically) Yeah, hilarious. (his staff rings, he answers it) You can't just fly out of here and then decide to make cat calls, Ladybug! Marinette: (from phone) I'm sorry, that was a call. But you can leave Chloé. I need you to protect this girl instead. Her name is Marinette. Really cute, isn't she? The Evillustrator is in love with her, and promised not to harm Chloé as long as Marinette comes to his birthday party. (Chloé dings Cat Noir's bell by telling him to do the project but he shoves her away while he is talking to Ladybug on his staff) Marinette: While he's distracted, I want you to take him down. Cat Noir: What about you? Marinette: I'm going on... a very important secret mission. I'll catch up with you later. Can you handle this alone? Cat Noir: Ha! Please! It'll be a cinch! (closes the phone, and says to Chloé) You're out of danger, uh, so I'll see ya! Later! (jumps away) Chloé: Later?! What about my presentation?! Ughhhh! Marinette: Oh! Sabrina! You scared me. Sabrina: Sorry...I was just waiting for you. Did you get my messages? Marinette: Yes! Yes I did! And I was totally gonna call you. Sabrina: You were? I knew you would! Eventually. And so? I did your geography homework! (hands homework to Marinette) Marinette: (steps back) Whoa! You didn't have to do that. Sabrina: Well, since you're my new best friend, it's the least I can do. Marinette: Thanks, but I just can't. Sabrina: Really? Marinette: Oh, okay, but just this once. (takes homework) Sabrina: Great! So, you wanna work on the physics project tonight? Marinette: Uhhh, I'm so sorry Sabrina, I've got something really important that I have to do. Sabrina: Something really important? Really? That's fascinating. Oh, you know who else uses that excuse all the time, don't you? Marinette: Um, no? Sabrina: Chloé! I'm beginning to see how similar you two are! I bet you'd expect me to do all the work like she did, right? Marinette: No! I don't! Really! It's just that-- Sabrina: (grabs homework) I can't believe I did your geography homework for you... (Suddenly, Cat Noir appears) Cat Noir: Whoo-hoo! I thought I was going to have to save you from that girl's claws. Get it? Claws? Hey, I haven't even introduced myself. I'm Cat Noir. Marinette: Uh, yeah... I know! You kinda save the day all the time and stuff...I'm Marinette! So... What are you doing here? Cat Noir: Well, that birthday boy date of yours is bad news. But don't worry. You'll be safe with me. Marinette: That puts my mind at ease. Cat Noir: But I am going to need a little help. Care to assist a superhero? Marinette: (turns around, making faces) What about Ladybug? Aren't you a duo? Cat Noir: She's busy with something tonight, so...You get to be my Ladybug. Marinette: (stops and turns back around) Me and Cat Noir? Fighting crime together? Amaazing! What do I do? Cat Noir: Just get that drawing pencil away from it, little lady. I'll take care of the rest. (jumps away) Marinette: (giggles) Hawk Moth: That is a lovely little scene you're setting. But I don't want you to get distracted, boy. Evillustrator: But I just want Marinette to love me. Hawk Moth: And I want the Miraculous. So get it! Or else. (The Evillustrators hand is paralyzed) Evillustrator: Okay, I will, I will! (Suddenly, Marinette arrives) Marinette: Happy birthday. Evillustrator: Marinette! (Marinette and the Evillustrator stroll by) Evillustrator: Thank you for accepting my invitation. Marinette: Wow, it's so beautiful. Evillustrator: You like it? Well hold on, 'cause I'm just getting started. (He is about to draw something, but dark clouds appear, clouding the moon) Evillustrator: Grr! Come on, you've gotta be kidding! Marinette: Huh? Evillustrator: Uhh, sorry. I didn't mean to startle you. It's just... I can't draw properly in the dark. Marinette: Hmm! Evillustrator: (Draws a glowing moon) Voila! (Marinette and the Evillustrator ride the boat, while the Evillustrator plays some music on his pad. Marinette notices Cat Noir leaping) Marinette: (scoots closer) You're so talented! I just don't understand why you wanna use your power to hurt people. Evillustrator: Not all people. Just Chloé. And I'm never doing that again. After all, you were true to your promise, so I'll be true to mine. (Cat Noir sees them, and leaps directly to the boat) Marinette: I...actually draw a little too, I'm not as good as you are, of course. Evillustrator: I'm sure you're a wonderful artist. Marinette: Well, can I draw you something special for your birthday? (stops the music) Evillustrator: That would be amazing. (He notices Cat Noir) Evillustrator: Marinette, give me my pencil back. I need to draw something, now! Marinette: No, I'm keeping it! Cat Noir! Now! (Cat Noir's staff extends in front of the Evillustrator) Evillustrator: Marinette! You're working with him? I'm so stupid... I actually thought you liked me! But you're really just like Chloé. Teasing me, mocking me, leading me on! Marinette: Come on! Seriously? Why is everybody comparing me to Chloé tonight? (The Evillustrator kicks Cat Noir's staff, and it hits the pencil. He grabs it, and draws a transparent cube that falls and traps Cat Noir and Marinette) Marinette: Dahh! Evillustrator: And I'm taking back my promise! Chloé's gonna get a little lesson she'll never forget! (erases a hole in the boat, making it start to sink, and escapes) Cat Noir: We've been penned in! Literally! (Tikki sticks out of Marinette's purse; Marinette covers her with her hands.) Marinette: Cat Noir, your stick! Like this! (indicates placing the stick against the ceiling of the cube) And extend it! Cat Noir: Great thinking! Marinette: Yeah...I'm a genius. (Cat Noir extends his stick, lifting himself, Marinette and the cube into the air, and landing safely.) Cat Noir: Gotta go. A superhero's work is never done. (starts counting on fingers) Damsels in distress, ladies in waiting... I've got a lot more saving to do. You can thank me later. (jumps away) Marinette; Me? Thank him? Please! He should be thanking me. We'd still be trapped if I hadn't told him how to do his "job." Tikki: Speaking of which... Marinette: That boy's gonna need our help saving Chloé. Chloé: (fake crying) Boo-hoo-hoo! I'm so sorry, miss, but after what happened at the library, I simply couldn't work on my project! It would've been too...dramatic! Just look what it's done to my...my...hair! (fake crying, then stops) Oh, please. Who's going to believe that?! Even a stupid hairdryer couldn't make me look bad. (The door rumbles) Chloé: Uh? Cat Noir? Is that you? (It's the Evillustrator. She runs away in fear) Chloé: Ahhhh! (hides under her bed) Evillustrator: Chloé, where are you? Are you hiding? That is so cute. You're playing hide-and-seek. In the closet?! (He starts erasing things in the closet, until he erases the bed Chloé is hidden under) Chloé: Ahhhh! Evillustrator: I win, Chloé! I found you! Chloé: Ah! My Chanel dresses! My Todelan heels! You're... you're a monster! Evillustrator: You like to walk all over other people. But you don't like it when others trample on you! Do you, Chloé? Do you?! (draws a giant heeled shoe that chases Chloé) Chloé: Ahhhhhh! (Ladybug appears, and breaks the heel making the shoe disappear) Chloé: Huh? Evillustrator: Grr! Ladybug: Oops! Broke your heel! Better watch your ankles. (Cat Noir enters the room) Cat Noir: Well, well, look what the cat dragged in. Ladybug: No cat dragged me anywhere, Cat Noir. I flew in all on my own. Cat Noir: So what was this secret mission? Ladybug: If I told you, it wouldn't be a secret. Evillustrator: In the comics, this is what's known as the final showdown. The thing is, if you knew her, you wouldn't be breaking a sweat to save her skin! She's the real baddie! Chloé: Oh! It's not true! Everybody adores me! (The Evillustrator draws three boxing gloves, and fires them at each other person in the room) Cat Noir: Look out! (gets knocked out by one of the gloves) (Ladybug dodges a boxing glove, and then disintegrates another one with her yo-yo, saving Chloé. The Evillustrator draws a wall to protect himself from Ladybug. He then draws a buzzsaw, but Ladybug dodges it. The buzzsaw is about to hit Chloé, but Cat Noir stops it. He then splits his staff into two and throws them at the Evillustrator, but he dodges them. A half of the stick breaks a lamp, so the Evillustrator gets closer to another working lamp) Ladybug: The light! Cat Noir! He can't draw in the dark! Cat Noir: Got it! (he sees a light switch) Cataclysm! (he uses his Cataclysm to hit the light switch, but the Evillustrator erases it, and Cat Noir breaks the wall instead) Evillustrator: Here you go, kitty. (draws a ball and chain) A little ball and chain to play with. (they appear on Cat Noir's ankle) Cat Noir: Hey! Evillustrator: Sadly, those who get in my way get erased. (erases a giant hole in the floor, and Cat Noir is about to fall into it. Ladybug tries not to fall) Cat Noir: (his Miraculous beeps, showing one pad) No, no, no, no, no! Hawk Moth: Cat Noir has a Miraculous! Take it! Take it now! Evillustrator: Before you go, you have something I want. Cat Noir: Ladybug! This cat doesn't have nine lives! Ladybug: Lucky Charm! (Lucky Charm gives her a bouncy ball) A bouncy ball? Evillustrator: Just try and stop me with that, little lady! (laughs) Ladybug: (uses her thinking vision, and the lights and lamps glow) Gladly! (she throws the bouncy ball at the lamps, breaking them, and turning everything dark. She then drags the Evillustrator, making him fall. She grabs his pencil, and breaks it, releasing its akuma) Cat Noir: (his Miraculous beeps again) Hurry! (the ball and chain disappear, so he manages to get out of the hole) Ladybug: No more evil-doing for you, little akuma! Time to de-evilize! (grabs the akuma with her yo-yo) Gotcha! (purifies and releases the akuma) Bye bye, little butterfly. Miraculous Ladybug! (she throws the Lucky Charm into the air, its energy repairing all the damage, and turning everything back to normal. The Evillustrator turns back into Nathaniel) Nathaniel: Huh? Where am I? Ladybug & Cat Noir: Pound it! Hawk Moth: Noooo! The Miraculous was practically mine! And they will be. Once I have them all in my grasp, I shall rule the world! (window closes) Alya: What happened when Ladybug and Cat Noir arrived on the scene? Chloé: Well, to be perfectly honest, they only made matters worse. They came barreling in, and started smashing things to bits, throwing plastic balls around my room! Alya: Plastic balls? Marinette: (giggles) Sabrina: I hope you had a good time last night taking care of that important thing you had to do. Marinette: I'm really sorry, Sabrina. But I can meet you in the library today and finally work on the project with you. Sabrina: Too late. Chloé and I are doing the project together. Marinette: You mean, you're doing the project? Sabrina: Of course! After all she's been through... Marinette: Ughhh.... Nice new beret, by the way. Sabrina: I know, right! Chloé lent it to me. She really is my BFF! Chloé! Your geography homework's ready! Adrien: Hey! Marinette: Wahhhh! (Tikki hides) Adrien: I heard about your adventures with Cat Noir yesterday. Were you scared? Marinette: Me, scared? Pfft, it was a dream. I mean, you're a dream. I mean, in your dreams! Huh? Oh, this is a nightmare... Adrien: Okay... So, what do you think about Cat Noir? Was he awesome? Marinette: I mean, sure! Yeah, but not as awesome as you, of course. Because, who could be? You're the most awesome of awesome. Adrien: So, that's a yes? (the bell rings, and he pats Marinette on the shoulder) Tikki: You do realize you just blabbered on to Adrien about how you think he's awesome, don't you? Marinette: He touched my shoulder... I'll never wash my jacket again! Tikki: Girl, you have got to get better control of your emotions. (the endcard shows Nathaniel's sketch book with a new picture of Ladybug) es:Demoilustrador/Transcripción pl:Ilustrachor/Transkrypt Category:Transcripts Category:Season 1 transcripts Category:Episode transcripts